Lost at sea
by AusllyShipper101
Summary: When the stress of life for team Austin becomes too much, Jimmy Starr gives them plane tickets to Hawaii so that they can relax and hopefully write more songs. But when the plane crashes on a deserted island, can Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez survive the wilderness? Will romance bloom? Come see! T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I have no idea where I got the idea for this story. I just... Did. :) So here ya go! Chapter one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, including** **A&A and the song I use. **

"Ok, how about this." Austin played a chord progression.

"Austin, that sounds terrible." Ally sighed. "And it's also very common." She stood up and started to pace, chewing on her hair while she walked.

"I don't get it. Why can't we seem to write a good song? We used to be able to write one in a single night, and now we can't write one in three while weeks!" Austin slammed his palm against the piano, making a loud noise. Ally glared at him. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Ally sighed. "It's ok. I want to pound something too. It's just... We've been so busy these days, we can't think of anything but what needs to get done. I mean, we have school, homework after school, you have sports after school and on weekends, I have book club, cloud watching, and student council meetings, plus we have to write songs and record them for Jimmy. We have NO free time." She sighed again.

"Maybe we should talk to Jimmy about being so busy." Austin suggested.

So that's what they did. The next day Ally, Austin, Dez, and Trish went to Jimmy Starr and explained the situation to him. He nodded slowly after they finished.

"You know what kids? You need to take a break. I have an idea." He walked over to his desk and pulled out four pieces of paper and handed them to Austin. Austin stared at them before slowly shaking his head. "No way Mr. Starr. We couldn't accept these."

"I order you to accept them." He grinned. "You can work on songs while your there, and we can record them when you get back."

"What is it?" Trish pointed at the white slips.

"It's four plane tickets to Hawaii!" Austin started jumping up and down. The other four started to as well. "We're going to Hawaii!" The four shouted at the same time. They laughed afterwards.

"Which should I pack, this hat or this hat?" Trish showed Ally the two hats.

Ally rolled her eyes. "They both look fine Trish. Relax. Besides, don't you have enough hats?"

"Ally, you can never have too many hats."

Ally rolled her eyes.

The following day, Mrs. Moon drove the four friends to the airport. She hugged Austin a bunch of times before she left, crying.

They checked in, handed the person their tickets, and went through the x-ray scanner. Then they sat and waited for their plane. Austin started tapping the side of his chair absentmindedly. Trish played with her hair and, making a boing sound. Dez played with the straw of the drink he had bought. Several musical things like that later, Ally started singing softly.

_Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around_

_Who would've thought we'd all be here_

_So let's mess around_

_Cause the future is unclear_

_We've got nothing better to do_

_We're just trying to come through_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me, yeah_

_Let the music groove you _

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_It's all we got, we're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on,_ _turn up the music_

People were staring, and some were applauding. Ally shrank into her seat.

"Flight 201 to Honolulu, Hawaii, is now boarding." The speakers crackled. The four teens stood up and boarded the plane, talking as they walked.

"Ally, that was SO cool! I mean, you were so awesome!" Austin gushed. Ally blushed. "Thanks, but it wasn't that big a deal..."

When they got their seats, Ally was sitting next to Austin, and directly behind them were Trish and Dez. As the flight took off, Austin fell asleep.

**Like** **it? Hate it? Review no matter what! I'll see you soon for the next chapter. **

**Peace out suckahs! Ha! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Crash Landing

**Hey everyone! New Austin & Ally tonight! Who's excited? Haha :P. I'm excited, not just for A&A but also because my birth day's on Saturday! Yay. Anyways... Chapter 2!**

**I have a shout out! xrainbowninjax reviewed my story like a minute after it was posted. How awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally**

"Austin... Austin." Austin heard a voice faintly saying. He blinked. "We're almost there. Plus, my shoulder was kind of hurting from staying in the same place for so long."

"Was my head on it?" He blushed ever so slightly.

"No, I have a shoulder disorder." Ally said sarcastically.

"Oh..."

Behind them, Trish and Dez were arguing about whatever meaningless issue they felt like. Ally sighed, laying her head against the cool glass of the window.

The speakers crackled. "This is your captain speaking. The engines are malfunctioning slightly, but it's nothing to worry about. We will, however, arrive at our destination a half hour late. That is all."

Austin groaned. "Really?"

Ally rolled her eyes at him. "Oh relax, Austin, it isn't that big of a deal."

The captain's voice rang out again. "I'm very sorry everyone, but the engines aren't working at the moment. We have flown past our destination and-" Suddenly his voice was cut off and all the little televisions and lights in the plane went out. There was a loud noise, and Austin looked scared. "Ally, what's going on?"

"I don't kn-" She looked out the window and gasped. The blue sea was visible. Five seconds ago, you could only see clouds. That meant...

"Austin, I think we're crashing!" Ally hugged him tightly, her eyes wide. The crew was shouting, and people were screaming. Then, all of a sudden, Ally had an idea. She opened her window, which luckily was an emergency one. Trish and Dez ran over to them and tried to help her. The plane jolted, and Ally flew out the window feet first. She managed to grab hold of the sill. "Help!" She screamed. Austin grabbed her hands and tried to pull her up, but he couldn't for some reason. The plane jolted again, and with that both Austin and Ally flew out the window and down, down, down.

"No!" Trish and Dez screamed. Then the two blacked out as the plane hit the water and sent them out into the water under the plane.

"Owww..." Ally blinked her eyes open to see a figure crouched above her.

"Are you awake?" Austin asked.

"No Austin, I'm mumbling unconsciously." Ally said sarcastically.

"Sorry." He looked worried. Ally sat up gingerly, rubbing her head. After careful inspection, she discovered she had two huge bruises; one on her leg and the other on her head. "How'd I get these?"

"I don't know, it was probably from falling out of the sky into the ocean..."

"Ok, ok. Wait... Where are Trish and Dez?" Ally stood up, looking around.

"I don't know. They're not with us." Austin said, looking around.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ally walked over to the palm trees and looked through the branches.

"We should explore. Duh." Austin started walking through the branches. Ally grabbed ahold of his sleeve and pulled him back. "Wait. We can't just go exploring. We don't know if there's any dangerous animals lurking around or something."

"Well, we won't know unless we look around, now will we?" He pulled Ally along side him in the bushes. They pushed away branches and leaves until they reached a clearing in the middle of the island. There was a small stream trickling through it. Austin stepped out towards it. Ally tentatively followed him.

As Austin and Ally explored the island, they found that it was quite beautiful. The island had beach around the edges, and then a layer of forest. After the forest there was a clearing with some streams and a waterfall on one side. In the very center of the island stood a majestic volcano, hopefully inactive.

"We've searched everywhere, and we still can't find Dez and Trish! What if we never find them?"

"Ally, relax, we will." Austin said reassuringly.

"I'm up mom!" Dez leapt up and rubbed his head where Trish had hit him to wake him up. He looked around before seeing Trish in front of him. "Oh... just you,"

She rolled her eyes at him before looking around. "Where are we?"

Dez shrugged. "Near some Hawaiian island, probably."

"That?" Trish pointed at the island.

"Yeah."

They were on the wing of the fallen plane, floating in the ocean. Dez slowly climbed into the water and started swimming for shore. "Come on!" He called to Trish. She groaned, but swam after him.

When they finally reached the island, they climbed out of the water and sat panting on the beach.

"Now what?" Dez asked.

"Well, we need to find water. Fast."

**Review! Follow! favorite! Tell me what you want to happen!**

**See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey** **hey! It's been awhile, huh? Well I'm back! And I should be writing more often now since I'm off school until the 26th! Woo-hoo! Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sick of doing this, but I don't own the A&A characters.**

Austin awoke with a grion the next morning, because he was covered in big bites from head to toe. After a minute he realized his head was on Ally's stomach. He quickly got up, then suddenly smirked, getting an idea. He proceeded to tickle her stomach. Ally woke with a jolt. "Austin!" She gasped, trying to get away from him. She shrieked, jumping up and running. Austin laughed, but let go of her. Ally glared playfully at him. "Geez, what was that for?"

"For not giving me my good morning hug." He pouted.

"Yeah, not gonna happen little prince."

"Little prince? Only my parents call me that."

"If I give you a hug will you be serious?"

"Yep. I promise. With a cherry. Darn, now I want a cherry real bad."

"Really badly." Ally corrected. She walked over to Austin and hugged him, then pulled away."Ok, I'll be serious now." Austin sat down under the palm tree. "We need to find something to eat. I'm starving."

"Same here." She brushed the hair out of her eyes and glanced at her surroundings. "Hey, look!" She pointed up the palm tree Austin was sitting under, which had a collection of coconuts at the top of it.

"Cool!" Austin ran to the tree and tried to grab a branch, but it was too high for even him to climb. "Hey Ally, climb on my shoulders. You can reach it that way."

"Austin, I don't think..."

"Ally, just do it!"

"Ok, ok." Ally climbed onto Austin's shoulders. She teetered slightly, but Austin gripped her firmly. "I got you. relax."

"Well, in my defense, you have dropped me before."

"There was a bullhorn blasted in my ear!" Austin complained. "That won't happen here."

Ally tentatively climbed up onto the branch, and she glanced upward before she began her ascent. She climbed higher and higher until she reached the top branch with coconuts.

"I got them!" Ally threw them down one by one to Austin, who caught them easily. After she had thrown all of them down, she slowly climbed down until Austin grabbed her and set her down gently on the beach. "Good job Ally!" He hugged her. She grinned. "Thanks Austin." She grabbed a coconut and tapped it. "Hmm, sounds hollow. Kinda like your head Austin."

"Hey!" Austin swatted her playfully. She grinned. "But seriously, how do we open these things?" Ally rapped her knuckles on the coconut.

Austin shrugged. "If I can punch through wood, why not coconut shell?"

Ally gave him a look. "If you did that all of the coconut milk would splash out and we'd have nothing to drink."

"Nothing except the stream water," he pointed out.

"Touché." Ally grinned. "Well, you should at least use a stick so you don't bust your hand open."

"Ok fine." Austin grabbed a large stick from nearby and started whacking at the coconut. Ally couldn't help but smirk. Austin just looked so funny beating up a coconut.

After a minute of doing this, the coconut cracked. Ally grabbed it and opened it up. She gave Austin one half while she kept the other. They drank the milk in silence.

"Mmm. Yummy." Austin said once he was finished. He looked hopefully at Ally, who was still working on finishing hers. He made his signature puppy dog eyes at her. Ally glanced over at him and shook her head, quickly drinking the rest. Austin pouted, but started eating the meat of the coconut. Suddenly, Austin and Ally heard a rustle in the bushes. They froze.

"What was that?" Ally whispered fearfully.

The rustle came again.

"I dunno." Austin's voice squeaked slightly.

"I... I think we should check it out." Ally slowly moved towards the trees.

"Ally wait! What if it's dangerous?" Austin followed her.

"Ally peeked into the trees, scared, but she sighed when she saw a tropical bird. She pointed at it. "Yep, totally vicious."

Austin rolled his eyes. The bird flew away. Austin turned back to the coconuts, before he heard Ally's high pitched scream. He turned around... but Ally wasn't there.

"Ally?" He called, but no one answered him. He started panicking. "Ally? Ally! Where are you?!" He heard nothing. Austin ran blindly through the jungle, trying to find her. Branches scraped at his face, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was: Where's Ally? Is she okay?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ally watched the bird fly away. She was about to turn around when the face of a large animal stared at her through the bushes. Ally screamed and bolted past it. It chased her through the woods. Ally kept turning, trying to lose it. Finally, she turned into a small cave hidden by brush. She collapsed, breathing heavily. Suddenly she had a thought. Where was Austin? She sat against the wall of the cave while she worried about him. What if the animal found him? What would he do?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on Trish! We'll never find water unless we start looking for it!" Dez complained.

"Well you're certainly not gonna find water in the ocean!" Trish realized what she just said and quickly said, "Drinkable water, anyway."

"Well, I want to look for my backpack. I have a ton of useful stuff in there." Dez started scouring the beach for any sign of his precious backpack. Trish sat down under a palm tree and lay back, staring up at the sky. Where could Ally and Austin be? I hope they're ok.

"Found it!" Dez triumphantly held up his sopping wet backpack. Trish clapped boredly. "Bravo, bravo. Can we move on to something more important now, like what to eat?"

"Well, I saw some berries over there.." Dez pointed to a bush. Trish shrugged and followed him over to the bush. Dez plucked off a berry and sniffed it. It was red, quite juicy looking actually. Trish's stomach grumbled.

"I dunno, Dez. We can't just go around eating random fruit. What if it's poisonous?"

Dez shrugged. "Well I guess we'll find out." He popped them into his mouth.

"Dez!" Trish's eyes widened. Dez swallowed the berries. "They taste good Trish! Come on, try one."

Trish hesitated. Should she? She took one off the bush and sniffed. Her eyes narrowed. "Dez! These are raspberries! They're not exotic at all!"

"I know! That's why I said to try them! You might find they taste familiar."

Trish started picking the raspberries, muttering, "Of all the people in the world, why did I have to get stuck on a deserted island with this dork?" Dez helped her pick, and they put them in a compartment in Dez's backpack. Well, to be truthful, they ate about half of the berries that they picked. Dez zipped his backpack shut. "There. Now we have food."

"Cool." Trish gazed at the ocean.

"Wanna see what's in here?" Dez gestured to his backpack.

"Um, no thanks, Dez." Trish walked off to study some crabs.

"Fine." Dez pulled out a hammer(rusted), a frozen turkey, 5 birthday candles, a feather, a jar of pickles, a bottle of aftershave, and a dead turtle. Dez started bawling. "Mini Dez was so young! He deserved to live!" Dez cradled the pet turtle. "WHYYY?"

**So... Review! What do you want to happen? Tell me! **

**Buh-bye ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuing my venture to update all my stories...**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally crept slowly out of the cave. She had been debating on what to do for the past hour or so, and finally she had decided to search the island. If she couldn't find Austin, she should at least be able to find Trish or Dez. Hopefully, anyways. If they were still alive... But Ally didn't let herself think that way. After using a long string of a palm branch to tie up her hair, she set off to find someone. As she walked on the beach, her bare toes sinking into the sand, she sighed. What if she never made it home? What if she lived on this island for the rest of her life? What would she do? Would she admit things that she had refused to admit to for the past few years; that she may have a teeny little crush on Austin? That she liked adventure and wished she had more of it in her life? Right now she sure didn't want that. Maybe she'd try new things if she lived here for the rest of her life. She could create a new instrument out of things on the island. She could make new dishes. She could be with Austin. Or Dez, if worst came to worst.

As she rounded the corner of the beach, she caught sight of a figure. Her pace quickened. Who was it? As she started to run, the person turned to her and spotted her.

"Trish!" Ally cried, tears starting to form in her eyes. Trish enveloped her in a huge hug. "Ally! You're alive! Thank goodness!" After a minute of this, they pulled away and sat down next to each other. "Thanks for showing up. If you hadn't, I might've killed doofus over there sooner or later." She gestured to Dez. Ally stood up and ran over to him. The two shared a slightly awkward hug, but they really were just glad to know the other was safe.

"Where's Austin?" Dez asked after the hug.

"I don't know. We got separated." Ally explained. Dez nodded. He opened his backpack. "Raspberry?"

"Sure." Ally laughed, taking the raspberry and popping it into her mouth. After she swallowed it, she started walking towards the trees.

"Ally! Where are you going?" Trish asked.

Ally turned back around. "We need to find Austin."

Trish groaned. "Right now?"

Ally gave her a glare. "Trish, you have to be serious. There's a huge bear in these woods and Austin may be in trouble."

"Oh, right. OK, let's go." Trish got up, and the three friends with their only possesion being Dez's backpack set off to rescue their friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin flopped down on a flat rock overlooking part of the island, breathless and exausted. He had been running around searching for Ally for at least an hour, running full speed mind you, until he finally spotted the rock and decided to climb it. He figured he might be able to spot her from here. As he scanned the island, he closed his eyes, and a single tear fell out of them. There was no way on this Earth he would be able to find her. And the worst part was, he felt responsible. He should have watched her better. He wished she was here right now to say that he should have used a different adjective in that sentence, instead of "better". He wished she was there to ruffle his hair, and give him that special smile she always reserved for him, that smile that could make him forget his death might be coming. He wished she was there to breathe down his neck with hot air.

What?

Austin's muscles tensed as he realized he didn't wish that; he was FEELING that. His head turned ever so slowly, and in a matter of seconds he was staring into the bear's eyes. The bear that took Ally. The bear that would soon take him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ally, Dez, and Trish trekked through the wilderness, searching for any possible signs of Austin. As they neared the cave that Ally had been hiding in, she froze. Dez and Trish ran into her. Ally put a finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet. They obeyed. Ally pointed at the huge bear on top of the rock, and their eyes widened.

Ally quietly crept around the rock, trying to not let the bear see her. But it didn't notice her. It's eyes were locked intently on something else. Probably it's prey. Ally was just happy the prey wasn't her. But as she crept further and further around the rock, her eyes suddenly met the prey's.

And she couldn't breathe.

Austin.

Ally began to panic._ What should I do, what should I do?! _

Suddenly, she got an idea. Ally quickly crept back over to Dez, who looked at her confused. Without a word, Ally grabbed Dez's backpack and ran around the rock. She screamed, which definately got the bear's attention, and threw the backpack. With a roar, the bear ran after the backpack. Ally let out a slow breath. She climbed up the rock to Austin as fast as she could.

"Austin?" Ally fell on her knees next to him. Austin lay on the rock, eyes squeezed shut. He groaned in pain, and as Ally studied him, she noticed the large wound in his leg. The bear must have dug into him with his claws as it jumped off the rock. Ally helped him up as best as she could. When Austin was sitting up, he looked into her eyes. They stared at each other for a minute.

"You saved my life." Austin said quietly.

Ally shrugged and tried to cheer up the situation. "Yeah, well, I like contradicting fairytales. Princess saves the prince is the way it should be."

Austin smiled in spite of the pain. "I don't want you to leave me for that long ever again."

**Review! If you want, if your mad at me for not updating, then I get that too :l**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Happy Valentine's day! Here's your present; A new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Austin&Ally**

"OWWW!" Austin's girlish scream filled the air.

Ally and Trish rolled their eyes. "Suck it up. By the way, you scream like a girl." Trish said.

"Trish!" Ally protested. She and Trish had just set Austin down in the cold, salty ocean water. Ally figured it would help to heal the wound on Austin's leg. "Go help Dez look for food. He probably can't do it by himself anyway. Certain other male individuals couldn't do it without getting hurt, so it would probably be best if you went with him." Ally glanced over at Austin breifly. Austin scowled. "I'm offended by that."

Ally shrugged. "So? I saved your life. I win this battle."

"Fine." Austin grumbled.

Trish nodded with a heavy sigh. "I guess I'll go with him. I mean, he's so stupid, he probably can't do it by himself. Plus, if I stayed, I'd have to sit and listen to you two flirt all day. Boring."

"Hey!" Austin and Ally said at the same time. They both glanced at each other and blushed ever so slightly.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Riiiight... anyways... I'll be with Bozo. Don't worry, we'll stay around the perimeter of the jungle, so you two can find us if needed."

"Kay." Ally waved as Trish headed off. Once she left, Ally started to bandage Austin's wound with a leaf. Once she had tied it tightly, she gave him a satisfied smile. He grinned back. She glanced up at the sky. "Hmm. What do you think, Austin? Is it going to rain?"

Austin snorted. "I hope not. We have nowhere to hide."

Ally nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe we should change that."

Austin cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Ally nodded towards the palm trees. "We should make a shelter."

Austin grinned. "Ok. But you have to help me over there first."

"Ok." Ally grabbed Austin's arms and helped haul him up. She tried this twice, but both times he fell right back down again. They both started to laugh. "Ok, let me try again." Ally grabbed his arms once more, but instead of pulling him up, he yanked her down, sending her facefirst into the shallow water. She came up, spluttering. "AUSTIN!" She laughed, tackling him. He swam out to the deep end. "Come and get me!" He taunted. Ally gave him a miscivious smirk. "Oh I will." She replied, before heading for him, chanting the Jaws theme song. Austin laughed at her silliness, making Ally giggle as well. When she was in over above her head, she suddenly started to thrash around in the water, squeaking, "Help! Austin!" Austin frantically swam over to her. He grabbed onto her waist. She suddenly stopped flailing and shoved him underwater with a grin. When he came up, she said, "Gotcha." He laughed at her. "Oh you're just plain evil. Why are you out to get me Ally?"

Ally laughed. "What are best friends for?"

Austin smiled. "Fair enough." There was a sudden rumble far in the distance, and Ally noticed that the sky was beginning to darken. "Come on Austin, let's go to that cave. It's probably the best place to go in a storm." Austin nodded in agreement. The two got out of the water and started to walk to cave, with Ally supporting Austin's weight. When they finally arrived, it was starting to pour with rain. They got inside the cave quickly and sat down.

"I wonder how deep this cave is..." Austin said, pointing to seemingly endless cave.

"Yeah, me too. But I don't really want to explore right now..." Ally shivered in her sopping wet clothes that she had been wearing for around twelve hours or so. Austin noticed this and came over to sit close beside her, to share his warmth with her. Ally snuggled up next to her warm best friend. Best friend. She had to continually remind herself this as she rested her head on Austin's shoulder.

"Austin, what do you miss about home right now?"

It didn't take long before Austin replied. "Pancakes."

Ally had to laugh at that. "Wow Austin. Forget family, forget music, you just want your pancakes." They laughed together for a minute. During their laughter, Austin slid his arm around Ally and brought her closer to him. And as the storm raged on outside, they were content here, in this cave, snuggled up together.

* * *

"Hey Dez- what on earth are you doing?" Trish stared at him, horrifyed.

"I'm finding food, duh! Just like Ally told me!"

"Dez, those are bugs. We can't eat those!"

"But they're meat!" He insisted.

After they argued for a while longer, with Dez going so far as to eating the bugs to prove his point, Trish finally gave up and let him keep the bugs.

"So why are you here anyways?" Dez asked while he inspected the bushes to see if they had berries.

"I didn't want to stay with Austin and Ally and listen to them flirt. So boring. Plus they're both so bad at it!" Trish rolled her eyes for emphasis. "Even hanging out with you is better."

"You can flirt better than Austin? I highly doubt that." Dez snorted.

Trish narrowed her eyes at him. "Wanna bet?"

Dex nodded. "Yes, I would."

Trish slowly nodded her head. "Ok then. Here's the bet. I will get you to like me faster than Austin getting Ally to like him. If I win, I get the first meal on the helicopter that rescues us. Vice versus if he wins."

Dez nodded, not even stopping to think about it. "Ok then."

Trish smiled victoriously. This was going to be a piece of cake.

After they had been searching for food for awhile, Trish looked up and saw the clouds beginning to darken. She shivered. "Dez, it's going to rain. We should go find some shelter."

Dez nodded. "Ok, where should we go?" Trish scanned the area and spotted a small cave in the side of the volcanoe, which was in the center of the island. She pointed to it, and they headed over to it. As it started to rain, they huddled wordlessly together.

**Done! Hope you like it! Review!**

**:)**


End file.
